1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping system for clamping together a panel and a workpiece, such as the components of a wooden cabinet, including a frame that is slidably supported on a horizontal assembly table for displacement toward an assembling position adjacent a workpiece mounted on the table, and suction cup means for connecting the frame both to the panel to be joined to the workpiece, and to the assembly table surface, thereby to permit fastening together of the accurately positioned cabinet components. The frame is supported for adjustment between a vertical transport position relative to the table, and a lowered position adapted for connection to the table by a suction cup, displacement preventing means being provided for normally maintaining the frame in the elevated transport position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various systems have been proposed in the prior art for clamping together a pair of components to be fastened together, as evidenced by the patents to Katoh U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,141 and Kincaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,202, among others. The use of vacuum means for transporting or supporting panels or the like are shown by the patents to Blatt U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,927 and Stanley U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,119.
Also known in the art is a stationary case clamping machine that is manufactured by J. M. Lancaster, Inc. and is used in the manufacture and assembly of cabinets. In general, the current clamping systems on the market are mechanical systems supported on linear slides for width adjustment, and pneumatic cylinder/platen clamping for drawing side panels down into the face frames. The intent of these clamping systems is to "square" the cabinet and position the component pieces for assembly. Adjustment from one size or type cabinet to another is time consuming, involving the repositioning of large platens for width and height.
The present invention was developed to provide an improved clamping apparatus for quickly and accurately positioning a pair of components that are to be fastened together, and which avoids the drawbacks of the known clamping systems.